Down In The Dumps
by CJS51703
Summary: "So... where do you think the abyss goes down to?" (Pre-game, rated for implied suicide mentions.)


*****Hello, everyone! So, yeah, if you couldn't already tell, this is my take on how Alphys and Undyne met with a twist. I know it's been done a million times already, but I kinda like the way mine turned out. So, Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, and let's roll!**

Alphys stood at the edge of the abyss, wiping at her eyes. She had long since taken off her glasses to avoid getting tears on them.

It was strange, really; some days, the Waterfall dump was her happy place. Some days, the Waterfall dump was her happy place. Some days, it was a calm thinking place, the flow of water being a nice background noise while she cleared her head. And other days, like today, it was a place to cry to herself.

Mettaton wouldn't both coming for her; robots and water didn't really mix well. So, that left Alphys to just stand at the abyss. She stared down into it, and wondered about it.

What would happen if she just stepped off of the edge?

The impact would most likely injure her to a point of immobility. At the quickest, it would be hard enough to kill her on the spot. She almost wanted something like that. She was just as garbage as everything that fell down into the dump from the s-

"Hey."

Alphys jumped at the gruff, feminine voice and whipped around. She put on her glasses to see who was there.

A tall, blue-scaled fish monster with long, red hair in a ponytail. Her black tank top showed off her muscular while still slender figure, and she also wore jeans, red boots, and a patch over her left eye.

Alphys' brown eyes widened behind her glasses. "I-I, um, u-uh..." she stammered out. Her thoughts of self-hatred were now replaced with a total blank as to what to say.

The fish walked over, leaning a bit to one side when she stopped. "You might wanna step back a bit. You're right at the edge, and it would suck if you fell off," she said.

So, Alphys took a small step back. "S-sure," she mumbled.

"So... where do you think the abyss goes down to?" the fish asked.

Alphys turned back to the abyss. Now, _this_ was something she could talk about.

"W-well... e-exactly where it g-goes is u-u-unknown. It c-could just be a l-layer of r-rocks or hard g-ground, or s-something else that simple. But m-maybe, and it may s-sound ridiculous, b-but I theorize that there's a h-high probability that g-going into that abyss would t-take you s-somewhere else," she explained.

The fish sat down, not seeming to care about the water flowing onto her and soaking her jeans. "Tell me more. I bet you've got some super-cool ideas," she said.

Alphys sat down as well. "W-well, there could be a w-wormhole down in th-that blackness. A p-portal to another world. A time wh-where you don't even e-exist, before or a-after. It c-could be a world wh-where everything, e-even yourself, h-happens to be just t-totally different," Alphys elaborated. She looked downwards.

"O-or even more... a-a world where you n-never existed, and n-neither did your m-mistakes." She was silently saddened, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"That's a really cool theory. You might want to start staying further back if you stay here, though. I don't really want you falling into a wormhole or a portal of whatever else you think is down there. And you probably don't want to either," the fish said.

Alphys thought about it for a few moments. "...f-fair point. But I've g-got to a-ask... what's your n-name?" she asked.

"Undyne. And you are?" Undyne asked.

"A-Alphys. Um, f-forgive the stutter," Alphys said, now suddenly very aware of her speech defect.

"It's fine. No one's perfect. I mean, I'm missing an eye, pretty much," Undyne said, tapping on her patch.

"Y-you have a p-point," Alphys agree.

"You know, I haven't seen you around Waterfall before. Do you just pass by my house without me seeing you sometimes or what?" Undyne asked.

"W-well, I live in H-Hotland. It's just... n-nice to be h-here sometimes. It's r-really calm, o-on my own," Alphys said.

"I can't blame you. I mean, it's great to hang out with everyone in the Royal Guard, and training-whether it be me getting trained or working with someone else-are my favorite things to do. But sometimes... it's nice to take a breather. I come by here with my best friend, and we find a bunch of cool stuff here. I don't know how we haven't met before," Undyne said.

"U-um... is it b-bad that we m-met?" Alphys asked.

"No. Honestly... I think you're really cute," Undyne said.

Alphys blushed deeply, looking down. "O-o-oh..." she mumbled. She tried to adjust her glasses, but her hand was shaking so badly from her nerves that she wound up knocking them off into the water.

Undyne grabbed them first and dried them off with the bottom of her tank top. Doing so showed her tone middle, and it made Alphys both insecure about her own body and it made her flustered because she found it surprisingly hot.

"You may need these," Undyne said when she was done.

Alphys took her glasses back and put them on. "Th-thanks. G-God, I'm a k-klutz..." she mumbled.

"Nah, you're just a bit nervous! I know I'm scary-sharp teeth really gets to people, apparently-but I won't do anything to you. Promise," Undyne swore.

Alphys managed to relax. "A-alright," she said.

Undyne stood up. "I have to go. Do you want me to walk you home? You live in that big lab, right?" she asked.

Alphys stood up as well. "Y-yeah. But I'm f-fine walking home a-alone," she said.

"If you say so. Can we hang out again some time?" Undyne asked.

"S-s-sure. That sounds, um, l-like a lot of f-fun," Alphys said. She was suddenly picked up in a hug. It was so sudden that she let out an undignified squeak.

Undyne smirked. "That's pretty cute, that little noise. Do you mind if I do something?" she asked.

Alphys' eyes were wide. "... d-do as you p-please..." she said quietly, her mind a thousand steps ahead of her. But her mind blanked shortly thereafter when she got what Undyne meant.

Undyne cupped her cheek and brought their lips together to meet in a soft kiss. Alphys kissed back, her hand going over the scaly one on her cheek. And they stayed there. They might've been in a dump, but to each other, they were in their own little bubble of heaven.

Eventually, they had to separate. They stared at each other, Undyne smiling while Alphys was at a loss for words, cheeks bright red. She only regained her ability to actually function when she was put onto the ground.

"I gotta go. See ya!" Then, Undyne ran off, her boots against the water leaving splashes in her wake.

Alphys stood still. Then, she smiled.

"Th-thank you."

 *****You guys, it's me. If these two dorks have a chance to kiss, then they shall kiss. Besides, I said it was with a twist. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
